


The Safety of Falling

by Semi_problematic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Mikasa sat beside him, playing with the wrinkles on her blanket.“You did good today.” She muttered, pinching the fabric and twisting her wrist. “Nearly gave me a heart attack, but you did good.”“I know you worry but I promise-” He looked over at her and smiled. “You can relax.”Mikasa shook her head. “I’ll only relax when you stop risking everything and letting your feelings think for you.” She reached out and rubbed the top of Eren’s head. “You don’t know how stressful it is to love you.”Eren glanced at Levi. He was on the edge of the actual hut, his legs stretched in front of him. He felt his cheeks heating as he looked at the older man. “I think I do…”“We should get some rest.” Mikasa outstretched the blanket and laid back. “I tried to make our bags into pillows but they’ll be bumpy-““I think I’m going to go talk to him.” Eren whispered. “If he kills me there will be witnesses-“Mikasa studied him, nodding. “If it makes you happy. I can tell by how you look at him.”“Spare me.” Eren shook his head. “I don’t need to know how pathetic I look.”“Only a little pathetic-“Eren shoved her, glaring. “Shut up.”
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 216





	The Safety of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> okay, hi, I haven't written fanfic in like a year and a handful of months so pleaseeee be nice. I also have never written for Attack on Titan so this is new too. 
> 
> A few things to keep in mind  
> \- I used this head canon I saw where Levi doesn't know what to do about romance as inspo because he is CLUELESS  
> \- Titan Eren can make cute noises, not just roar and growl  
> \- I used the head canon that Levi shows affection with small touches in this too  
> \- I kindaaaa make Levi blame himself for loving people and not being able to save people but it isn't a huge plot point

The rain was pouring down around them, Eren’s cloak stuck against his body like another layer of skin. He gripped the reins of his horse tight, his knuckles turning white and his palms burning from the rope digging into them. The visibility was low, so low that if they were training or running practice formations for the next expedition they would be told that it wasn’t safe. At this point, though, no matter how hard the rain came down there was no going back inside. The troops had been riding for a while before the clouds covered the sun and opened up to a godawful downpour, which meant that the walls were far behind them. If they wanted to stop it would be in the middle of the forest with no supplies, shelter, or the ability to start a fire. 

Erwin insisted on going, fighting through the rain, not mentioning that it was the only option. Things worked best when they chose the way rather than admitting it was the only option. Using their freedom of choice inspired them, even if they didn’t truly have a choice to begin with.The group had fought through far worse, watching their loved ones die, having the walls be breached, and nearly dying themselves, but this problem wasn’t as simple. The rain itself wasn’t dangerous and the squads they had out have been fighting Titans for years now, the issue was that they couldn’t see. Trees weren’t visible and neither was most of the team. They had to rely on their other senses to see if a Titan was coming. 

The horse’s hooves dug into the mud, the clicking of their gear filling the air as they moved. There was no point in hurrying, they didn’t know where they were going. Hange didn’t see any signs of a storm and assured the group that they would be okay for this expedition. But things go wrong because things always go wrong. Silence filled the air as they slowed to a stop. Horses neighed and shifted uncomfortably across the mud only digging their hooves in deeper. 

“It’s never rained this long before,” Sasha sighed, moving her horse closer to the group. They abandoned the planned formation once they couldn’t see anything in front of them. Having them close together was risky, if there was a herd of Titans close they would all be wiped out, but it was better for them to die together than to get lost and have to be declared missing once they got back. “Why did it have to happen today?” 

“Because it’s our luck,” Connie replied, rolling his eyes. “We never win. And when we do we somehow lose-”

“That makes no sense!” Jean argued, shooting at glare at the two. “You can’t win and lose at the same time, it cancels out-“ 

“Enough arguing.” Erwin squinted as he tried to see through the rain. The hoods they wore only got heavier with the rain, water dripping down their faces. “No one likes it here. The best option we have now is settling on the edge of the forest. Stay close and stay vigilant. The Titans may be sloppy in the rain but we can’t take any risks. This is all we have, treat it like such.” 

With that, they began to move again. Silence washed over them, each cadet looking around them. Usually, if they were lucky, they could see for miles but now even seeing half a mile in front of them was nearly impossible. They would have to look out for rumbling on the forest floor and trees shaking. Hands would have to be ready to grab their gear and flee, hoping they could latch onto a tree in time. Even the trees were warped through the rain, they were dark brown and distorted with green leaves weighed down by the oppressing rain.

The rain did not dare let up as they entered the forest, but they were shielded a bit better by the giant clumps of leaves above them. Some cadets pulled their hoods down, shaking their hair out around them only to have more drops of water soak into their hair and skin. Erwin lead them deeper into the forest, slowing to a stop when a group of trees surrounded them. They were packed together as though a child grabbed a clump of flowers and gripped them tight. A knot of trees was the safest place they could be. 

Without saying a word Erwin climbed off of his horse, everyone else following. A few consoled their horses, rubbing their noses and praising them for remaining calm. Others moved deeper into the trees, finding a safe space in the natural cage around them. Trees wouldn’t stop the Titans, but it would slow them down. This area was perfect for hiding until they needed to escape. It would give them enough time to scatter and take out whatever came their way. 

Eren climbed off of his horse, groaning when he sunk into the mud below them. He stepped back only to slide deeper into it. His gear seemed to weigh him down as he stepped away from the mud and moved along the trees. He ran his fingers along them, focusing on the sensation of the bark and how even it was weighed down by the water. Rain like this hasn’t come in years, he thought. The last time was when he was a child and his mother had to hold him close. 

Connie and Sasha were huddled together, whispering jokes to each other and giggling. Eren wondered what it was like to be that way, lightweight, his thoughts kept him dug into the dirt. Hatred was something he felt every day, hatred of the walls, of the Titans, of the way that his life turned out. He never once asked to be special, he just wanted to be free. Part of him envied them, that they could be happy and feel good despite all they had seen. They had lost people too, but they didn’t wear it on their sleeve and let it weigh them down. 

Mikasa was next, leaning against a tree and staring forward. Eren knew what she was doing. She was focusing, honing all of her senses to work with her. She wasn’t going to let anything sneak up on them. Mikasa was like Eren in a way, except she would stay still while Eren rushed into battle. She waited. Sometimes Eren couldn’t tell what she was waiting for or if she even knew, but she would wait. Mikasa wasn’t one to waste strength, she watched and studied every movement until she spotted a weakness or a place to escape. 

Eren and her used to argue, he would scream at her for not fighting back, for sitting still and letting things happen. He didn’t understand how after everything she had been through she wasn’t filled with a fire to fight, she wasn’t ready to rip apart limbs and feel the life leave bodies. She only watched and waited. It only made Eren angrier. Finally, she stated she wasn’t standing still. 

“I’m just waiting, waiting for the perfect time to do something.” She looked sad, broken that Eren had yelled. And Eren felt terrible because he was hot headed and Mikasa didn’t deserve it. “You make it the time to do something, but I don’t want that. I’m just not like that.” 

Eren felt terrible for days after. Mikasa had the same drive, they had gone through everything together. He was childish to assume that she would handle it the same as him. Not even Mikasa, quiet Mikasa that people fear, was as hateful as him. She was loving and forgiving and only wanted to protect those she loved. Mikasa didn’t wait, she protected. Eren didn’t wait, he started the fight. 

Something used to burn inside of Eren when he was around her, but it wasn’t envy. He admired her. Mikasa could stay calm, control her feelings, but he would always explode. And yet Mikasa never blamed him. She was never angry and never tried to get back at him. Mikasa was better than he ever could be and he felt guilty because of it. 

Armin was mumbling to himself, going over plans that could get them out is what Eren assumed he was thinking. Armin always wanted to fix things, to find a way to prove the odds wrong. It wasn’t because he was stubborn or believed he could, though, it was because he wanted to find a way for things to be better. Armin was hopeful, not overly confident. His eyes darted around him, wet hair sticking to his forehead. 

Jean was standing next to his horse, facing the outer edge of the forest. If the mood was lighter Eren would make a joke, say something to start a fight and get a rise out of him, but he knew Jean wasn’t looking out there because he was daydreaming. He was afraid. Jean always goes silent when he’s afraid. Eren didn’t blame him, there was no way to nowhere any Titans were and there wasn’t a place for them to hide and regroup. The sky was dark and the rain was thick, even if they wanted to run they were turned around. Running wasn’t an option, but fighting would be. 

Erwin stood at the front, closest to the opening and the heavy showers. He was focused, scanning the area every few seconds. There were less than fifteen of them. The number of bodies may not have an impact, but who they were and what they were capable of were. Erwin didn’t like losing people either, he put on a brave face and still continued to move on but that was because he had to. Erwin didn’t have time for feelings in his line of work. When things went bad it was his job to fix it. Which was why not a single emotion was displayed on his face. He was blank, emotionless. 

Levi stood with his horse, combing his fingers through its mane. He hadn’t said much since the rain started other than swear words and complaints. Nothing got under his skin more than plans that were ruined by stupid, minor things that could’ve been avoided. As if sending Eren’s eyes he looked up. His look said enough for Eren to turn his focus back onto the world around him. Now wasn’t the time for admiration, now was the time to focus. Getting distracted could lead to one or more of them dying. 

Everyone around him seemed to be handling the situation better than him, but that wasn’t uncommon for Eren to feel. He knew he was different, filled with a different kind of hatred. He heard whispers comparing him to a devil. That stuck with him. He didn’t want to be bad. All he wanted was to fix the world, give them a fighting chance and make a change. He wanted to do something. And right now he wanted to scream because no matter what he did he couldn’t help them. He couldn’t make the rain disappear or go back in time and stop them from leaving. Ultimately, he knew it wasn’t his fault but he still somehow felt guilty. Eren was powerful, he was strong, and yet he felt as though he always let them down. 

“You’re in deep thought.” Mikasa whispered, nudging him. “Something wrong? Did you see something?” 

“No.” Eren replied, offering her a small smile. That was like her, always worried about him. “I’m just thinking.” 

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll pull a muscle.” Jean smirked, throwing a glance over his shoulder. “What? You’re the one who doesn’t think, not me.” 

“At least I get things done, you just stand there and wait for everyone to call the shots.” Eren griped, moving towards him. He would be lying if he said this didn’t feel nice, having something else to think about other than the fear of being unfit for the role he was in. He could relax for a second, pretend the weight of the world wasn’t resting on him and those he protected. 

“I rather wait than completely disobey the ones in charge! You have no regard for the people above you-“ 

“Are you two doing this right now?” Levi said without moving a muscle. His back was to the group, his eyes trained on the same opening as Erwin’s. “Focus. Fight when we get back.” 

“Connie, Armin, and Mikasa, you watch the other side.” Erwin stated. “Make sure they aren’t coming from the back. Listen for trees, watch for movement, and wait for the ground to rumble. If you hear or see anything, say it. Better to be safe than sorry. Eren, you’re with us.” 

Eren tensed. They were trusting him and it was an honor, but he knew he didn’t deserve it. Eren trudged through the mud, slipping between trees and standing between the two men. Rain drops fell and landed on their hoods as they watched. Drops of water slid down the trees and soaked into the already soaked mud causing them to slowly sink deeper. No one said a word, even Connie and Sasha had stopped their whispering. 

“There’s no sign of it letting up.” Levi finally stated, not bothering to look at Erwin. “Of course this happened today.” 

“You’re letting water ruin your day?” Erwin looked down at Levi, a smile playing his lips. “This will be fine. Just a surprise break.” 

Lyra, one of the newer scouts stood behind them. “That’s a nice way of looking at it, Commander.” 

Levi blew air out of his nose and shook his head. “Don’t encourage him.” 

“There is no where to go. As nice as it would be to turn around there's so many risks that we went off course or got turned around. It’s best to wait it out and travel back home, even if its at night.” 

Eren shifted back and forth on his feet, digging his toe into the mud. Traveling at night was better, safer for them. Most Titans could only function a few hours in the dark and others could be avoided. But Eren didn’t want to spend hours waiting for the rain to finally end. He squinted and raised his head, looking through the dropping leaves. Above them the sky was a dark gray. They would be here a while. 

“Stop playing in the mud.” Levi raised his foot and kicked Eren’s ankle lightly. “You aren’t a child and that’s disgusting.” 

“Sorry, Captain, I was thinking again.” Thinking about how much this situation sucked and how he wanted to be home or somewhere dry. “What if there was a house around here?”

“People don’t like us. There’s no reason to hope for there to be a house when we can rely on the rain ending.” Levi stuck his hand out in front of him and allowed the rain to hit his hands. 

“Rain cleanses, you know.” Lyra butted in. She moved so that she was standing with them, her black out peeking out of her soaked cloak.

Eren smirked to himself. She was excited, he remembered the thrill. These men chose them, it was a glorious thing. 

Levi nodded as he lifted his hand towards his face, twisting his wrist as the rain dripped down it. “Still a pain.”

“Commander.” Armin’s voice was muffled through the rain. “I think there’s some movement along the trees. I see them shaking and the wind isn’t strong enough.” 

“I see it too.” Connie agreed. “I’m going up to look.” With that Connie planted his gear into the tree and flew up, crunching his face as the rain pelted him. Higher up on the tree he leaned to the side, feet planted against the bark. “There is definitely some movement. The tops of the trees are bending.” 

“Perfect.” Erwin muttered. “Everyone spread out and go high. It’s best to be above to stop then than below and crushed. Lyra and Dilon untie the horses and let them go. We can call them back whenever this mess is done.” 

The group began to scatter, bodies flying through the air and climbing onto branches. Levi scaled the tree that was closest to them, his face unphased. Things didn’t appear to scare Levi, only inconvenience him. Once Levi found himself a spot on the tree Eren moved to the closest one, planting himself on the edge of it, eyes trained on Levi. 

“It looks like there's a lot.” Moblit finally said. “They’re everywhere… just walking.” He turned to Levi and Erwin. “What should we do?” 

“What we always do.” Erwin looked at Moblit. 

Levi cut him off. “Survive.” 

“Wait until you can see the eyes then attack. Try to stick on trees, there’s no way of seeing the real shape.” Ewin got his swords ready, white knuckling them. “Let’s go higher up. What’s the movement look like?” 

“Fast, sir.” Connie replied. “They’re more spread out than I thought.” 

“About how many?” 

“No clue-” 

Mikasa swung past Erwin, landing on a branch beside Eren. “Easily ten, maybe more. They’re running and the mud is making them sloppy. That’s why the trees keep snapping and moving erratically.” 

“That means we can take them down easy. We have the upperhand, right?” Jean called out. “We should use their weaknesses against them.” 

“We are, but we can’t rush in.” Mikasa turned to Eren. “Stay close, you shifting in here could be dangerous.” 

“I’m going to fight-” 

“Haven’t you only killed one Titan as a human? Calm down and let us handle this.” Jean smirked to himself, twirling one of his swords. “We can take this.” 

“There’s more on this side.” Dilon called. “Three or four. Might be an even match if we all carry our weight.” 

“Closer!” Sasha called. 

“Get ready!” Erwin ordered. 

Silence fell across them as they all readied their weapons. In front was Armin, Sasha, and Connie. To the side was Dilon and Lyra and across from them was Moblit and a few new recruits. Jean was in the middle, Levi and Erwin a few trees behind him. Then there was Mikasa and Eren. Rain poured around them and slowly the forest began to shake. Rumbling sounds bounced through the trees as thunder rumbled the sky. Eren gripped his weapons close. He would show them, show that he could handle it, that he wasn’t only worthy in his Titan form. 

“Stay close, Eren.” 

“I can do this.” Eren looked at Mikasa. “Trust me.” 

“Okay…” Eren could barely hear her reply over the rain. “But you aren’t doing it alone.” 

“I got eyes, sir!” Connie screamed. 

“Wait for it-” 

“They’re here!” Armin called back. “Can we go?” 

“Erwin-” Sasha sounded terrified. 

Erwin ran and jumped off of the branch, swinging between trees. “Attack!” 

Within seconds all of them were moving, swinging from the trees and slashing at Titans the best that they could. Bodies fell and the ground rumbled but no one took a second toi react, they were already moving. They flew deeper into the woods in the way of the Titans. 

“How many?” 

“Fifteen!” Erwin screamed. “It’s a herd, they’re just going to keep coming. All directions, keep scattering and attacking. Find me or Levi once you’re done. All directions, go!” 

Rain fell in time with the bodies, trees tumbling down around them. Eren struggled to keep his footing as he flew from tree to tree. Around him Mikasa and Dilon flew by, slicing into the naoe of each Titan they landed on. Levi was ahead, going deeper into the herd rather than waiting for the herd to come towards them. Erwin was in the front, cutting through the trees and swinging by to cut the nape. The deeper they got into the forest the darker the world around them got. Titan eyes seemed to glow ahead of them. There were many different pairs, all different sizes, but thankfully there were no abnormals. 

The attack seemed to be going well, seven Titans laid on the forest floor and more continued to come. 

“All directions.” Sasha reported. 

“Keep focused. Once it’s clear we will head out into the clearing and regroup.” Erwin ordered. “Don’t retreat!” 

“There's so many!” Armin landed on the tree a few yards above Eren. “I guess it’s good that we caught them now but-” 

“Stop the gossipping. It looks like there's eight coming straight towards us and two in the back.” Jean shouted, cutting into the Titan beside their tree. “Don’t waste time!” 

“I can barely see!” Lyra screamed. “Oh god, they’re surrounding us.” 

“Go higher and scatter into more directions. Try to leave in groups of two and distract them. Don’t let them corner us!” 

“Eren, follow me-” 

“But Captain Levi, he’s gone. He’s in there.” 

“And he can handle himself, he’s fought through this before.” Mikasa looked around them nervously. “Please, just… come with me.” 

Eren looked deeper into the forest. Darkness but glowing eyes lighting the path. “I’m sorry.” He shot his grappling hooks into the trees and let go, allowing them to jerk him backwards and be enveloped by darkness. “Captain! He didn’t want us going off alone!” 

“He didn’t want you guys going off alone, especially the ones that are shitting themselves right now.” Levi glanced over his shoulder. “I can hold my own, you shouldn’t be here.” 

“He doesn’t want anyone alone.” Eren replied, standing on the edge of a branch. “That includes you, I’m only following orders.” 

“No.” Levi launched himself through the air, slicing through the nape and landing onto the same branch as Eren. “You’re being a stubborn brat. Why don’t you listen to me for once?” 

Eren tensed. His mom said that, she always got so angry. Eren wasn’t going to let this happen to anyone else he loved. Not Mikasa, not Armin, not Jean, or Erwin, or even Levi. He made the mistake of believing his mom wouldn’t leave, that she couldn’t get hurt. He wasn’t risking it again. “Humanities strongest still needs to follow orders. Today might even be the day I save your ass for once.” 

“Give me a break.” Levi jumped off of the branch and swung through the trees, flying higher and higher until he could drop down onto a Titans shoulder. “Come on, don’t squirm. Squirming only makes it worse.” He dug the hooks into the Titan and dropped down, cutting the nape in a fluid motion. “Take your guilt somewhere else, Eren, now isn’t the time for feelings.” 

“More are coming-” He hated how Levi shut himself off. 

“Then help me take them out.” Levi raised his eyes to Eren’s as he flew past. “You know what you’re capable of, you made it this far. Powers didn’t get you through the training. You did.” He shot himself upward. “Use it.” 

Eren felt his cheeks flush but he pushed it down. Levi knew Eren admired him but he didn’t need to know Eren had a crush. Admiration pissed Levi off enough, he thought it was tasteless and unjustified because he’s just a person, but he had Eren’s heart. From the beginning Eren loved him. Loved the way he could control a room and that he never doubted himself. Eren loved the way he walked and spoke and the small smile he would make when he could see himself on clean surfaces. Eren loved Levi but he couldn’t show it on his sleeve. Moments like this were good enough, moments where Levi told him what he really felt, even if it was in his own way. 

“Yes, sir.” 

Levi was already gone when Eren replied, swinging and cutting down Titans like they were nothing. He remembered asking Levi if he was proud of it, that he was strong. Levi said no with a blank expression, saying that he wasn’t this way because he chose it. He wasn’t like Eren, he didn’t choose to be this. He had to. Levi had to become the strongest because that's what the world needed him to be. He wasn’t strong for himself, but for everyone else. 

One pair of glowing eyes remained and it was safe to assume that it was the last of the herd. Hopefully, the others were able to handle what the Titan's up front were doing. Levi swung his blades and hung off the edge of a tree analyzing the situation. Eren was hopelessly in love with him. After a few seconds Levi detached from the tree and swung, cutting the nape and shooting his hooks into a tree. Eren watched as Levi swung towards it, freezing when the hooks slipped out of the tree and retracted into the gear. 

Without thinking Eren jumped off the tree, biting into his hand as hard as he could. He winced but focused on maintaining a distance as Levi fell. He didn’t want him getting caught in the aftermath of his transformation. Seconds passed by like hours until Eren was able to cup his hands out and catch Levi who was only yards from the forest floor. Eren’s knees splashed in the mud and his hair hung over Levi, the water dripping onto him. 

Levi laid his body back against his hand, taking a deep breath. “Shit.” 

Eren looked down at him, his gaze softening. Levi was alright. He moved Levi closer to his face, keeping his hands cupped tight. He was able to save him. For a second it felt like Eren was finally able to give Levi what Levi always gave him. Safety. 

“I could’ve handled it myself.” Levi raised a hand and pointed at the hook dug into the tree beside them. “You aren’t supposed to turn like that either. One of us has to tell you to.” 

Eren whined, turning his head to the side and looking down. He used one hand to hold Levi and the other to pull the hook from the base of the tree. He held onto it as it recoiled, not allowing the risk of it to swing and hit Levi. Around them rain poured. 

“Thanks.” Levi pushed himself to his feet, looking up at Eren. “Don’t transform without asking. There’s a lot of risk. And we need you.” 

Eren pushed his face towards Levi. His eyes focused on him. 

Levi reached out and put his hand on Eren’s nose. “You’re smart, Eren, but I wish you would think.” 

Eren pushed into Levi’s touch, closing his eyes. Levi didn’t stumble when Eren pushed closer, he held his ground. Levi pulled away all too soon but Eren only brought him closer. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” Levi stared straight at him, arms crossed. “I mean it, don’t give me those… sappy, weird eyes.” 

Eren wined, shaking his head. 

“You're a dog now, huh?” Levi shook his head, turning to step off of Eren’s hand. “We need to get back to them, you shifting could’ve made them worry.” 

Eren sat back on his heels, keeping Levi in his palm. He wanted a second, just a small moment in time, to bask in this. In Levi being small and nice and Eren being able to finally protect him. Levi didn’t need protection but Eren wanted nothing more than to return the favor. Levi could’ve died. The hook could’ve slid out again or a Titan could’ve been coming. 

“Come on, what now?” 

Eren cradled him, looking him up and down. He wished he could speak, tell Levi he was taking in every moment of him being okay and how saving him felt like an instinct. That he would do it over and over again. 

“Eren!” Mikasa’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He lowered his hands slightly and turned around. “Are you okay? What happened? We saw the light but we had to finish taking all of them out. Armin and Jean wouldn’t let me follow, they thought something bad happened.” 

“Just dramatics.” Levi began to walk up his arm. “My hook fell and he panicked. He’s alright.” 

Eren focused on holding still, watching as Levi moved. “How is it over there? Is everyone breathing?” Levi stopped asking if people were okay a long time ago. No one can go through what they have and be okay. They just have to settle for being alive. 

“Dilon twisted an ankle but that’s as bad as it’s gotten. Everyone’s gathering at the edge of the forest to regroup.” Mikasa explained, walking towards them. “Are you sure that you’re okay?” 

Eren nodded, humming a low growl. He pressed his head towards Levi, whining when Levi kicked his ear. 

“Let’s go.” 

Eren reached out and picked Mikasa up, setting her on the edge of his opposite shoulder. He began to walk, trees swaying beside him. He was careful looking for the other soldiers. They had won, even though there were a million reasons they shouldn't. Slowly Eren raised both of his hands and held them over the two, shielding them from the rain. Mikasa rested one of her hands on Eren’s arm to steady herself but Levi kicked Eren’s hand away. Eren growled deep in his throat and put his hand back over Levi. 

“Fine…” He muttered. 

“Eren…” Mikasa’s voice was soft and low. “I know that you love him but you can’t risk yourself. I know he matters to you but we need you, the world needs you.” 

Eren looked her up and down, shaking his head as if to say the world needs Levi too. 

“Looks like everyone made it out, that’s better than hoped.” Levi looked at Eren, reaching out and touching his ear. “Stop here.” He jumped down, sliding down his body and splashing into the mud. He pulled out a cloth and began wiping his clothes and hands, walking towards Erwin. “What’s the plan?” 

“It’s almost sundown. We should set up camp.” Erwin looked around at the soldiers. “We’ll figure out where to move once the rain has stopped.”

“How is camp getting set up when all of our stuff will just get soaked and fall on us in the middle of the night?” Jean jogged towards them. “And we can’t make a fire with all of this-” 

“Actually, we can make shelter.” Armin walked towards the forestline. “Eren can knock trees over and push them into a small hut or cave like structure. That way we have trees shielding us from the water and tents won’t collapse.” 

“But will that even work or will he just knock them into an unstable pile?” 

“Have some faith in him.” Levi muttered. 

Eren’s ears perked up. 

“Eren, are you okay with moving some trees into a hut for us to stay in for the night?” Erwin asked. 

“Do you think you have enough energy to do it?” Armin added, his eyes locked on Eren. 

Eren nodded, letting Mikasa step onto his hand before lowering her to the ground. He nudged her forward, encouraging her and everyone else to step back. Once they were in the middle of the field he turned back and stepped deeper into the forest's edge. Tearing down the trees was the easy part, he was used to fighting Titans in his form and they put up way more of a fight than the roots. What was hard was the balance, trying to make sure that the trees would lean and not slip and crush his group, his family. 

Setting up a successful camp for them to stay in took a lot of different sized tree trunks and branches, but when he was finally done he was satisfied. Barely any water could drip through the layers of bark and leaves. The ground was still wet and muddy but they would be able to set down the cloth covering for their tents in order to prevent all the mud from sticking onto them. 

Eren felt filthy. His body was covered in patches of mud and his claws were caked with dried mud, tree bark, and leaves from all the clawing and breaking he had done. He raised his hands to the sky and allowed the rain to hit his finger trips, washing off small chunks of the dirt. Finally, he lowered himself to the ground and allowed Mikasa to get him out of his Titan body.

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t tired. The movement he did wasn’t hard and it certainly wasn’t fighting any other Titans but he felt extremely sore from the lifting and pulling. Thankfully, the soldiers around him seemed appreciative and happy that they were able to sit somewhere free of rain even if it wasn’t perfect. All of them gathered beneath the makeshift hut and pulled out their blankets, replacing their cloaks with something dryer and softer than the wet cloth that had been weighing them down. 

“Do you think we would be able to start a fire?” Jean asked, digging the heel of his boot into the mud. 

“No way.” Connie sighed, going through his bag. “All the wood around here is soaked and chopping firewood in this weather wouldn’t be worth it.” 

“Guess you’ll have to cuddle for warmth.” Sasha elbowed Connie, tossing her head back into a fit of laughter.

Dilon leaned against the trunks that made up the inner wall of the hut, looking down at his ankle. “This sucks, it doesn’t even hurt. It just means I won’t be as useful.”

“You are useful.” Erwin replied, his eyes still glued to the field. “Everyone here is useful, that’s why you were chosen for this.” 

“But now I’m a liability.” 

“Work through it.” Erwin stated simply. “Don’t let it make you a burden.” 

“Your ankle will be fine soon.” Lyra assured. She studied the wrap around his ankle, tucking a loose piece into the bandaging. “You will be able to fight on it tomorrow. But for now you’ve put too much weight on it so it’s swollen.” 

“Commander, who is going to take the first shift?” Armin asked, settling down beside Erwin. “I can, I’m not feeling tired and I don’t mind the rain.” 

“Someone will have to do it with you.” Erwin thought for a moment. “Armin and Moblit are taking the first few hours of lookout. Everyone else can get their rest.” He turned and looked over his shoulder, smiling at the group. “That’s an order.” 

It only took a few moments for the group to settle in. Constantly being on the move and being ready for an attack made it easy to rest whenever they needed. Connie rested his head on Sasha’s lap, a blanket wrapped snug around him. On the other side of the hut was Jean, his back pressed against the wood. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, trying his hardest to focus on the sound of the rain. Dilon rested beside him, head resting on his shoulder. If they were more awake, if the day hadn’t been so bad, so stressful, Jean would be complaining and shoving him off, but they were both tired and they both needed it. Moblit and Armin stepped out of the hut and walked around it, their gear humming beneath them as they dug their hooks into trees and took their places. A few lanterns lit the small area, only allowing for silhouettes to be seen. 

Eren stayed near the opening, his legs pulled into his chest. His clothes were soaked but partially warm from shifting out of his Titan form. Mikasa sat beside him, playing with the wrinkles on her blanket. 

“You did good today.” She muttered, pinching the fabric and twisting her wrist. “Nearly gave me a heart attack, but you did good.” 

“I know you worry but I promise-” He looked over at her and smiled. “You can relax.” 

Mikasa shook her head. “I’ll only relax when you stop risking everything and letting your feelings think for you.” She reached out and rubbed the top of Eren’s head. “You don’t know how stressful it is to love you.” 

Eren glanced at Levi. He was on the edge of the actual hut, his legs stretched in front of him. He felt his cheeks heating as he looked at the older man. “I think I do…”

“We should get some rest.” Mikasa outstretched the blanket and laid back. “I tried to make our bags into pillows but they’ll be bumpy-“ 

“I think I’m going to go talk to him.” Eren whispered. “If he kills me there will be witnesses-“ 

Mikasa studied him, nodding. “If it makes you happy. I can tell by how you look at him.”

“Spare me.” Eren shook his head. “I don’t need to know how pathetic I look.” 

“Only a little pathetic-“ 

Eren shoved her, glaring. “Shut up.” 

“Good luck, hopefully he doesn’t kick your ass too bad.” 

Eren pushed himself away from the wood, nodding. “Yeah, hopefully.” He stood up and walked quietly towards Levi, sitting down next to him but keeping his distance. “Uh-“ 

“No more stunts like that, understood?” Levi’s gaze fell upon him painstakingly slow. “It’s stupid.”

“I didn’t want you getting hurt, Captain.” Levi was too stubborn for his own good. Eren studied his face, calculating his reply. There was no easy way to admit what he felt. “I’m sorry but I’m not going to listen when you’re putting yourself at risk.”

“Eren,” Eren loved when Levi said his name. “This isn’t about me, this is about humanity. You need to do what’s best as a whole, not for the people you care about.” 

“It isn’t that simple…”

“No one said it was.” Levi looked at the rain as it hit the dimly lit forest floor. “But it’s how things work when you decide this.”

“It feels like everyone gets to decide what I care about but me.” Eren leaned back on his hands, wincing when his palms sunk into the mud. “Shit-“ 

“Give me your hands.” Levi pulled out a rag, taking Erens wrist. He rubbed off the mud, gently wiping rather than scrubbing. “You’re all going to be filthy, how do you manage that? Filthy even when it’s raining.” His arm darted out and got the rag wet before wiping at Eren's hand again. “It’s disgusting.”

Eren stated, his eyes wide. Levi was touching him, gently, with other people around. He had never let his touch linger on Eren this long. He took a deep breath and tried to focus how Levi’s warm hands felt around his wrist. Eren needed to memorize this, to keep it locked away forever. 

“You’re giving me that look again.” 

Eren snapped out of his love-sick gaze, his face heating up. “Sorry, sir.” 

Levi nodded. No matter how many times people apologized he never seemed phased. He would be angry, frustrated, or upset, but he didn’t hold it over people. He understood. Levi just didn’t need words to say it.

“I don’t regret it.” Eren pushed into Levi’s touch. “Saving you.”

“You didn’t save me. I didn’t need saving.” 

“You were falling-“ 

“We spent days falling.” Levi looked at Eren. “You were being selfish.” 

“I wasn’t selfish, there’s no way for me to be selfish!” Eren winced when Levi tightened his grip on his wrist. 

“Eren-“ 

“Why don’t you think you’re worth saving, huh?” Eren stared down at him. Levi looked beautiful. His face was expressionless but Eren could read his eyes. He was shocked. Not because of what Eren was arguing but why he was arguing it. “You deserve it like everyone else.” 

“I’m not having this conversation.” Levi let go of his hand and set his rag beside them. “You should sleep-“ 

“You deserve to be saved. You deserve to have someone look out for you.” Eren moved closer to Levi. “You deserve the same amount of protection that I give everyone else in this group. I would’ve caught any of them.” 

“I know. It’s not the catching, it’s the fact you followed me.” Levi stared straight ahead. “All the admiration and stuff. The way you look at me. It’s obvious you prioritize me. That shit won’t cut it.” 

“I’m still a kid.” Eren whispered. Eighteen. His mother always said no matter how old he was he would be her kid. Compared to Levi, Hange, and Erwin he was a kid. 

“I can tell.”

“Are you always going to see me that way?”

Levi rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “You ask a lot of questions.”

“And you’re good at avoiding answers.” Eren leaned closer. “Are you always going to see me as a kid? A brat? A Titan? A-“ 

“I see you as Eren.” Levi cut him off. “You should get rest.” 

“Why don’t you think you deserve to be saved?” 

“If I tell you will you leave me alone?” 

“Only if you’re honest.” Eren muttered. “I don’t want any of your deadpan jokes about how to simply don’t or the good guy answer of other people are more important.” He was pushing it. And he could tell by looking at Levi. His body was tense. Eren was cornering him. “They’re asleep.” 

Levi took a deep breath, shaking his head. “If they didn’t get the chance to be saved, I don’t either.” He scoffed when Eren opened his mouth. “Go to bed.” 

“Do you have anything you want to know about me?” Eren asked. Maybe Levi would pry the truth out of him. “So we can make it even.”

“I can read you, I don’t need to.” Levi smirked. “You use your body to speak. People can tell how you feel just from your posture.” 

“Wanna bet?” 

“Mhm.”

Eren moved closer. They were less than a foot apart and Levi hadn’t shoved him away. “What am I thinking right now?”

“I can read body language, not minds.” Levi turned and looked at Eren, lips pressed together. 

“Amuse me.” 

Levi studied him and Eren felt himself melting under his gaze. His heart raced. Levi was close and Levi was looking at him and Levi was Levi. He was going to panic if this continued. 

“You’re hiding something. You always get a stupid look on your face when you’re hiding something. What is it?” 

Here it comes. Eren sucked in a deep breath. “Have you… ever… been…. in…” He felt like he was dying. His heartbeat rang in his ears. Eren never expected to get this far. “Love?”

“Go to bed.”

“Because I have.” Eren continued. Now or never. “I am.” 

“Shouldn’t you tell your friends about this?” 

“You’re…” Eren smiled. “Oblivious.” His hand inched towards Levi’s 

“Go to bed.” Levi pushed himself off of the ground and walked into the rain. 

Eren slid in the mud, stumbling to his feet. “I’m coming with you.”

“Of course you are.”

“It’s you, Captain.” Eren followed Levi into the field. He was so close. So close to admitting that this is real. 

“Hm?”

“I-“ Eren took Levi’s wrist. “I am in love with you.”

Levi’s face had a hint of emotion. Surprise. The cadets would make jokes saying that Levi liked to pretend he knew everything but he didn’t. Eren didn’t believe that until this moment. Where Levi stood in front of him, eyes soft and lips curved into some form of smile only Levi could make. 

“And I know I’m just a brat to you but I am. And I think you’re worth saving. And I think you’re the strongest person alive-“ 

“Eren-“ 

“And I know nothing is going to come out of this because you’re you and you don’t date and you might not even like boys but I wanted to tell you because that stupid look on my face isn’t just me thinking you’re incredible, it’s me falling more and more in love with you-“

“Er-“ 

“No one has ever given me choices like you and no one has ever believed in me. I love you-“ 

“I-“

“And you don’t have to say anything, obviously, because this is on the spot and we almost died because of a storm and a bunch of titans and you’re mad at me because I saved you but I love you and I won’t apologize an-“

Levi grabbed Eren by the collar of his shirt, yanking him down and kissing him gently. The kiss was quick and Eren didn’t have time to react. Seconds later, though, he was still speechless, looking down at Levi.

“Captain-“

“Levi.” He said softly. “Call me Levi.”

“Levi, sir-“

“You need to stop talking.” Levi whispered. “Just stop talking.” 

“I didn’t know you had feelings, not that you’re heartless, I-“ Eren took a deep breath, slowing down. “I didn’t know.” 

“There was never a reason to mention it.” Levi whispered, reaching up and touching Eren’s forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. “Making it real puts it at risk.” 

“I don’t care.” Eren pushed into his touch. “I’ll take any risk for you-“

“That’s dangerous.”

“I don’t care.” Eren couldn’t believe this, Levi knows he’s stubborn.

Levi nodded, tracing his fingers down Eren’s face. “I noticed. It’s an issue.” 

“Let me love you.” Eren leaned down, pressing his forehead to Levi’s. “Just let me… you don’t even have to love me back… but let me show you that this risk can be good.” 

Levi closed his eyes. “You won’t take no for an answer.” 

“So let me.” Eren whispered. 

Rain trickled down their bodies and Eren almost forgot it was raining. It had lightened up a lot, the rain only sprinkling down on them. All he could think about was Levi. 

“Let’s go back.” 

Eren could feel his heart sink. He didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. He nodded. “Okay.”

The walk back to the camp was quiet, both of them ducking down and walking over to where their stuff was. Levi’s was in the back, tucked beside Erwin’s bags. Eren’s stuff was beside Mikasa, who was asleep wrapped in blankets, her hair splayed across the pillow. Eren knelt down, arranging his bed, only stopping when small fingers hooked themselves into his collar and gave a gentle tug. 

Eren looked up and was met with soft, gray eyes. Levi looked at him then looked over at the beat stack of his belongings. Without saying a word, Levi moved back to the back and knelt down, making his own bed. Eren followed him, stepping around his comrades, nearly falling over their boots. He made his bed beside Levi, settling into it. 

After a few moments, Eren turned and looked at Levi. He was looking up at the tree trunks that hovered above them. Eren smiled, pressing his face into his makeshift pillow. He could look at Levi forever. Then, something warm touched his hand. Levi’s fingers wrapped around his own, intertwining them in a calm silence. 

And in that moment, Eren knew, Levi felt it too.


End file.
